


A King and a Girl

by curliecue (rehtaehwashere)



Series: Bound to the West [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, bound to the west, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehtaehwashere/pseuds/curliecue
Summary: The wedding of a Desert KingA short, lighthearted interlude between Parts 1 and 2 of Bound to the West. It isn't necessary to read to understand Part 2, it's just for fun :)[COMPLETE]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bread is a very important subject

After the proposal, things moved quickly for Rabia and Ganondorf. They were getting married on March 15th, which had only given them nine days since the proposal to prepare. Rabia’s friends and family were helping them plan a traditional Hylian wedding, and Ganondorf’s most trusted advisors were helping them plan the Gerudo ceremony. Both would be on the same day, only hours apart. Since their attentions were needed in both places at once, the couple found themselves apart more often than not. In fact, they hadn’t been in the same kingdom since the day after the proposal. Rabia’s carriage pulled up to the castle gates around dinner time. She stepped out into the cobblestone courtyard and smiled as Zelda ran over to greet her. 

“Rabia!” Zelda smiled and hugged her. “How was your trip?” 

“Long,” Rabia said, returning the hug. 

“You got your cast off!” Zelda gasped. She pulled away from her friend and took her previously injured hand, looking over it speculatively. “That’s great!” 

“Yeah,” Rabia smiled. “It’s a little sore and stiff, but I can _finally_ use it. Oh, thanks for the carriages, by the way. Riding back and forth every day would be killer without them.” 

“Oh, it’s my pleasure,” Zelda said. She looped her arm through Rabia’s and led her inside. “You arrived with perfect timing, we were about to sit down for dinner.” 

“Dinner sounds great, I’m starving,” Rabia answered. Zelda pushed open the doors of the dining hall. Kaikoura and Link were having a heated debate over the best type of breads. Saul and Petra were there, trying to wrangle their boys into eating, and Rob and Sheik were talking about meditation. 

“Hey guys, Rabia’s here!” Zelda cheered and steered Rabia inside. 

“Sissy!” Chase ran over and wrapped his arms and legs around Rabia’s knees. 

“Hey, Chase,” Rabia said. “You saw me two days ago, bud. You can’t have missed me _that_ much.” He smiled and kissed her knee, then let go and ran off giggling while an exasperated Petra chased after him. Rabia settled in on the end of the bench, between Kaikoura and Zelda, and across from Link. 

“Hey Rabia,” Link said through a mouthful of food. “Tell Kaikoura that the superior bread is clearly rye.” 

“Hell no! It’s definitely French bread,” Kaikoura said. Zelda sighed and leaned forward in her chair. 

“This has been going on all day,” she groaned. “Can’t you two both agree that all bread is good and let it go?” 

“Absolutely not!” Link cried. 

“No way!” Kaikoura answered. 

“I think the best bread is Italian bread,” Rabia said. The two gasped and looked at her, clearly betrayed. 

“I’m going to say that’s a point to French bread,” Kaikoura said after a moment. 

“What?! Those are two COMPLETELY different breads!” Like cried in dismay. Zelda let out a deep sigh as the two started bickering again. Rabia shook her head. 

“They’ve been debating _bread_ all day?” she asked. 

“Yeah, it started when we went with Ganondorf to the brunch food tastings. The foods he picked will complement your choices wonderfully, and luckily he didn’t have such hold ups over bread choices,” Zelda shook her head. “He chose pumpkin.” 

“You know what? I take it back. Pumpkin bread is the best bread,” Rabia nodded and stifled a yawn. Link and Kaikoura turned to look at her, appalled. 

“Pumpkin bread isn’t even real bread! It has a vegetable in it!” Link cried. 

“Technically pumpkins are fruits,” Rabia said. 

“Really?” Kaikoura asked. “Huh.” 

“Psh, next you’ll be telling us that tomatoes are fruits,” Link rolled his eyes. 

“Link… they are…” Rabia said. Link shook his head slowly. 

“My whole life… has been a lie…” he stared down at his lap, lost in thought. Rabia stifled another yawn and rested her head in her hands. 

“Rabia, why don’t you go ahead to bed?” Zelda said. “You’ll need your rest for dress shopping tomorrow!” 

“Sleep is good…” Rabia nodded. “Yeah, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, guys.” She waved and headed upstairs to her usual room. 

“At least she ended the bread debate,” Sheik said. Zelda nodded in agreement. 

“Rye bread!” Link cried. 

“No, French!” Zelda sighed and hung her head in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Rabia (main character/Ganondorf's fiancee); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife); Saul (Rabia's father); Petra (Rabia's step-mother); Rob (Rabia's older brother); Chase (Rabia's youngest brother);


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wedding planning for Ganondorf and Rabia, and a sweet moment between Ganondorf and his future mother-in-law

March 10

Rabia stared at herself in the mirror with a frown. She was wearing a dress that Zelda had picked out for her, but it didn’t seem right. It was very traditional, with a modest high neckline and a full, puffy skirt. 

“I… I don’t know about this,” she said after a moment. 

“Rabia, you look beautiful,” Zelda reassured her. Kaikoura nodded in agreement, though she too was eyeing it contemplatively. 

“It’s nice but… it’s not very… me,” Rabia sighed. “It also makes me like five times bigger than I actually am with all this tulle…” she patted the skirt down with a frown. 

“We can go pick another while you change out of that,” Kaikoura said. Rabia went back into the changing room while the other two searched through racks of dresses. “Hmm… what do you think, Zelda?” she showed her a long lace gown with sleeves. 

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Zelda said. “I love the lace. Let's go see if she’ll try it on…” They handed Rabia the dress over the door. She came out a few minutes later. 

“Oh my goddesses, you look beautiful!” Kaikoura said. 

“That dress looks amazing on you,” Zelda said. Rabia smiled. 

“Thanks, guys. I like this one a lot, but I think the sleeves will drive me crazy,” she said, wrinkling her nose. 

“Oh, really?” Kaikoura asked. “That’s too bad… it looks so nice,” she smiled. 

“We’ll try again,” Zelda said. 

“Okay, I’ll be out in a minute to look.” Zelda and Kaikoura walked off to scour the racks of gowns. Rabia joined them a few minutes later. The three of them rifled through racks contemplatively; The only sound between them was the clacking of the hangers. 

Eventually they gathered back by the dressing room with several dresses each. Dress after dress Rabia denied - they were too poofy or too long or itched or were plain ugly. Zelda and Kaikoura were starting to get worried that the dress shopping would never end. 

“Here, Rabia. Try this one.” Kaikoura draped a strapless lace gown over the door. “I hope she picks one soon,” she muttered to Zelda. Zelda nodded in agreement - they were all rather worn out. There was rustling while Rabia changed and then a pregnant pause. 

“Well? Can we see it?” Zelda asked. She gasped when Rabia stepped out of the dressing room. “You look stunning!” 

“I think this is it,” Rabia said with a smile. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kaikoura said. They picked some shoes and accessories, then Rabia changed and the group headed out. After they grabbed a quick lunch, they headed to the florist shop. It wasn’t hard to find - the sidewalk outside the shop was decorated with shelves of potted plants and floral arrangements, and the windows were littered with hanging plants. 

“Hello!” A cheery girl greeted them from behind a counter. It took a moment for them to spot her; She was almost completely obscured by the number of plants on and around it. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“Yes, actually,” Rabia said. “I need to order some flowers for my wedding.” 

“Of course! And when is the special day?” The girl asked, flipping open a book. 

“March 15th,” Rabia said. 

“...March 15th, as in five days away?” the girl asked incredulously. 

“Yes,” she said. The girl stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, then shook her head and smiled. 

“It’ll be a squeeze, but I can manage wedding flowers,” she smiled. “You’ll need bouquets for you and your bridesmaids and some centerpieces, right?” Rabia nodded. “Okay, what were you thinking?” 

“Something bright,” Rabia said. “I like sunflowers.” The girl hummed and helped Rabia pick some flowers for a mock bouquet. The final product was a mix of sunflowers, white daisies, and pink roses. 

“That’s a lovely mix of flowers for a wedding,” the florist smiled. “Sunflowers for adoration, pink roses for romance, and white daisies for joy. It’s very sweet,” she smiled. “Did you know what these flowers meant when you picked them?” 

“I didn’t realize they meant anything at all,” Rabia said. The girl smiled. 

“So how many bouquets am I making with these?” she asked. 

“Oh, um… three. One for me and two for my bridesmaids,” Rabia said. 

“Okay!” She wrote down the order. “Now for the centerpiece…” the group spent some time flipping through a catalogue and chose an arrangement of sunflowers and daisies in a watering can. By the time they left the florist, was very nearly dinner time. They headed back to the castle to grab a bite, and Rabia travelled back to Gerudo Valley.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~ 

“King Ganondorf?” Kamilah poked her head into the room. Ganondorf was straightening his cape and eyeing himself in the mirror critically. 

“Kamilah, come on in…” he said absently. He brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his shoulder, then turned to face her. “What can I help you with?” 

“The Postman is here - didn’t you have something you needed to mail?” she asked. “I can bring it to him if you’re busy.” 

“Yes, yes, of course…” he shuffled through some papers on his desk and handed her an envelope. “Tell him this needs to get to Lake Hylia as soon as possible, please…” he turned back to the mirror with a frown. Kamilah smiled to herself. 

“You look wonderful,” she said. She reached up and straightened his cape where it was lying incorrectly on his shoulders. The cape was dark brown with red and tan designs rather than his usual maroon, with matching colors on his tunic. He had also swapped out his black pants for dark brown as well. He was wearing his armor, though it was lighter and fancier than battle armor, with inlaid jewels. “The lighter colors suit you.” 

“I suppose it is… more traditional,” he said uncomfortably. 

“You wear black every day. It’s a nice change,” she said. “Are you leaving your hair down like this?” she reached up to fiddle with one of his shoulder-length locks. He nodded. 

“I can’t wear my headdress at the same time as my crown. Does it look… weird?” 

“You look great,” Kamilah assured him. She stepped away and picked the letter back up. “I’ll go bring this to the postman. You’d better change and get something to eat. Your carriage will be here soon.” She left swiftly. Ganondorf looked at himself in the mirror once more and nodded to himself. He changed and after a quick dinner, rode back into Castle Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Rabia (Main character/Ganondorf's fiancee); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife); Florist (florist); Kamilah (Rabia's mother);


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure is on for Rabia, and Ganondorf does NOT like Hylian formal wear  
> All Gerudo language courtesy of gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr!

March 11

“Are you sure about this?” Rabia asked, eyeing herself in the mirror critically. Kamilah and another woman Rabia didn’t know were helping her get fitted for the wedding. Kamilah smiled at her. 

“You look beautiful,” she squeezed Rabia’s shoulders gently. The cropped white top had a sweetheart cut with a jeweled illusion neckline up to her neck like a choker. The skirt was simple and white, with jewels around the waist that matched the top. The other woman started adjusting the fit while Kamilah pinned her hair into a low updo. She settled a gold tiara inlaid with diamonds and rubies onto Rabia’s head. Rabia blinked. 

“Um… isn’t that a _bit_ much?” she asked with uncertainty. 

“Well, it’s the Queen’s crown,” Kamilah answered. “It’s tradition to wear it at the wedding. But don’t worry, you can swap it for something less dramatic later,” she replied. 

“R-right…” Rabia stuttered, a little pale. 

“What’s wrong?” Kamilah asked. 

“I’m… I’m not cut out for this,” Rabia said. Kamilah frowned, and the other woman excused herself quietly. Rabia sat heavily on a nearby chair and looked down at her lap. “I’m not a leader, I can’t…” she pulled the crown off and pressed it back into Kamilah’s hands, shaking her head. “I don’t know the valley well enough to be in this position, Kamilah…” she trailed off. Kamilah knelt in front of her and took her hands. 

“Rabia, listen…” she waited until she caught the girl’s eyes. “I know it’s overwhelming… but you can do this. You _can_ ,” she insisted when Rabia scoffed. “You’re taking on a lot of responsibility, but you have Ganondorf and Nabooru and Aveil to help you. You aren’t going to be alone. Ganondorf wouldn’t have proposed if he didn’t think you could do this, okay?” 

“What if he’s wrong?” Rabia asked. 

“Sa mala zi (1)…” Kamilah pulled her into a gentle hug. “Da’müs ko h éf e (2). You’ll be wonderful.” She let go and set the crown back on Rabia’s head. “Okay?” Rabia gave her a small smile and nodded. 

“Thank you, Ní λadi (3).” 

“Now, we better finish this fitting. You have to leave after dinner,” Kamilah said, pulling Rabia to her feet.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~ 

Ganondorf turned as he checked himself out in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit and vest with a white shirt and a grey tie. He frowned. 

“Are you dressed?” Zelda called. 

“Yes. Do Hylians really wear these to their weddings?” Ganondorf asked. Zelda and the tailor both rounded the room divider. Zelda eyed him critically. 

“Of course they do,” she answered as she circled him. 

“How horrible,” he muttered. 

“It’s traditional,” Zelda answered. “You look nice.” Ganondorf shrugged. 

“At least it’s black.” Zelda rolled her eyes. 

“It fits your shoulders fine, but I think it needs to be taken in a bit… stay here, I’ll go get the tailor.” She left, then returned shortly with the tailor. He took a few measurements and place a few pins, then Ganondorf and Zelda were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Rabia (Ganondorf's fiancee); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife)
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. My little one  
> 2\. Don't be afraid  
> 3\. Mother


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf is tired of the bickering and makes a choice.

March 12  


The next day in Castle Town was rather uneventful for Rabia. She spent the morning picking up Ganondorf’s wedding band from the jewelers, and was now sitting in Kaikoura’s house in front of a mirror while Kaikoura fussed over her hair. 

“I think a low up-do would be nice. Maybe with that comb you got for your birthday?” she asked, twisting a few strands into place. “What do you think?” 

“It’d be nice to use that comb for something,” Rabia hummed. 

“If you don’t want an updo, we can always try a side-swept kind of thing.” Kaikoura continued pinning her hair up. 

“I don’t have a preference,” Rabia shrugged. “It depends on how much time we’ll have in the morning. It’s going to be up for the desert wedding so the side-swept thing would be different.” Kaikoura hummed and unpinned her hair. 

“Let me think… since it’s going to be up later, you’ll want as little hairspray as possible in the morning, but you’ll still want it pulled back...” She pulled Rabia’s hair back into a simple, half-up hairstyle and after pinning it in place, added the comb. “If we do this when your hair is still wet your curls won’t get frizzy… we’ll just need to spray down the flyaways,” Kaikoura nodded. “What do you think?” 

“It looks amazing, Kaik,” Rabia smiled. 

“Great! Now we have to do makeup,” Kaikoura said. Rabia sighed.  
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~ 

Ganondorf was also having an uneventful day in the valley. He, too, had picked up Rabia’s wedding band and was finalizing the choices on the wedding decor. Aveil was trying to push him towards one color scheme, while Nabooru was pushing for another. After five solid minutes of the two of them bickering, he sighed. 

“Just do purple and gold. They’re Rabia’s favorite colors, and the ceremony is at sunset - it’ll look nice. Maybe throw in pinks and oranges,” he said. 

“Sunset colors?” Nabooru asked. 

“Yes. Especially if it gets you two to stop _bickering_ ,” he rubbed his temples. 

“That… sounds beautiful. Why didn’t we think of that?” Aveil asked. Ganondorf dropped his head down on his desk as the two looped arms and chattered excitedly as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabia (main character/Ganondorf's fiancee); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor/Bachelorette parties

March 13

“Remind me why we’re wearing shorts?” Rabia asked. Rabia, Zelda, and Kaikoura were sitting in a carriage wrapped up in blankets and sweaters. It was was early spring, but there was still snow on the ground and a cold nip in the air. 

“If we tell you, it’ll ruin the surpriiiise!” Zelda sang. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fun! Kaikoura planned this part - you’re going to love it.” 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great!” Kaikoura gave her a thumbs up. 

“Okay, I trust you guys. It’s just so COLD!” Rabia shivered. Zelda covered Rabia’s eyes as the carriage came to a stop. “Oh. Well, we’re doing this now.” “Come on!” Zelda grinned. Kaikoura hopped out first and the two of them guided Rabia out of the carriage. A bell jingled over Rabia’s head and then she was led into a well-heated building. The door closed behind them with a muffled thump and a heavy incense washed over them as the biting wind was cut off. “Okay, ready?” Zelda uncovered Rabia’s eyes before she could answer. 

They were in a large room illuminated with lamps draped with red fabrics, which cast the room in a dusky red glow. The room had ten, well spaced metal poles running from the floor to the ceiling, some of which were slowly spinning. A young woman similarly dressed in shorts and a crop top entered the room through a curtain in the back of the hall. 

“You must be the bachelorette party. Welcome!” She gestured them further into the room. “Now… who’s the bride-to-be?” 

“Me,” Rabia said. The woman smiled. 

“My name is Loella. I teach fitness pole dancing - your party signed up for a private class,” she said. “Go ahead and take off your shoes, and we’ll get started.” 

The group passed the hour learning simple pole dancing tricks, cheering each other on as they danced. They left the building laughing and sweaty, then made their way back to the carriage. 

“That was more fun than I expected,” Rabia said as she settled between her two friends. 

“I knew you’d like it,” Kaikoura grinned. “But we aren’t done partying yet.” The carriage pulled up to one of Castle Town’s most exclusive clubs. The girls spent the evening partying with some of Rabia’s band friends, then returned to the Castle for a drunken slumber party.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

“Ganondorf!” Aveil burst into his office excitedly. Ganondorf paused, pen hovering over a pile of papers on his desk. When it was clear she wasn’t going to say anything else, he set his pen down and sighed. 

“...Aveil?” he raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” 

“Come with me!” she said. 

“I’m busy right now, Aveil. This paperwork needs to get done.” 

“Psh, just leave it for Nabooru to do while you’re on your honeymoon. Come ooon!” She grabbed his arm and pulled. He rolled his eyes but obliged her. She led him outside, where a large fire had been lit. Music was playing, and people were dancing and drinking. Ganondorf turned to look at Aveil. 

“What are we celebrating?” he asked. 

“This is your bachelor party!” Aveil said. “Forget about the paperwork and come join in the fun!” Ganondorf wavered. 

“Well… I guess it can wait,” he said. Aveil cheered and pulled him into the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabia (main character/Ganondorf's fiancee); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF); Loella (pole dance teacher)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking on Link... again

March 14

Rabia arrived in Gerudo Valley early the next morning, exhausted, hungover, and a little bit cranky. Ganondorf wasn’t feeling quite as bad - he didn’t have to travel, so he had been able to sleep in. As soon as Rabia exited the carriage, she was whisked off by some women she didn’t know into the fortress. She was unceremoniously shoved into a room, dressed in her wedding clothes, and measured for the final fit. As the tailors shoved her back out of the rooms, chattering to themselves, Rabia bumped into a large and familiar chest. 

“Oof.” She blinked. 

“Rabia,” Ganondorf smiled at her and swept her up into a warm hug. Rabia wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest. 

“Hey,” she mumbled. She stood up on her toes and kissed him. 

“Hi,” he chuckled. “You seem tired. Long night?” he pushed her hair back from her face and cupped her cheek. 

“Mhm. Had to get up early to get here on time,” she kissed his palm. 

“How’d your fitting go?” Ganondorf asked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and started leading her through the halls. 

“Good,” Rabia stifled a yawn. They stepped back outside and she frowned. “Where are we going?” she asked. Ganondorf looked down at her with an amused smile. 

“To the carriage, sa mewadala,” he said. “We have to go back to Castle Town for the other final fittings.” 

“But I just got heeeere,” Rabia whined. Ganondorf opened the carriage door and helped her in, then climbed in after her. 

“I know, sunlizi, but this is the last thing we have to do before tomorrow, and then we can take a break.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. 

“ _Sunlizi_ \- I haven’t heard that one before,” she hummed and curled up against his side. “What’s it mean?” 

Lovely one.” Ganondorf kissed the top of her head. Rabia blushed. “Why don’t you take a nap while we travel? You look like you could use it,” he said. Rabia nodded in agreement, and soon dozed off.   
  


~ VAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTTVAATISPURPLEBUTT ~

They arrived in Castle Town a little bit before lunch. This time, they were swept off to rooms on opposite sides of the castle. These fittings were longer, but soon they were lead to the dining hall. Zelda, Kaikoura, Link, and Sheik were almost finished with their lunch. 

“Rabia!” Zelda waved her friend over. Rabia sat down next to her friend and Ganondorf settled into place beside her. 

“Hey, Zelda. What’s up?” she asked. Zelda shrugged. 

“Nothing, really. There’s nothing left to do for the wedding so we were all debating on what to do after lunch,” she smiled. 

“We should definitely play Just Dance,” Kaikoura said with a nod. “Nooo, we should go hiking!” Link said. 

“Or we could stay here and read a nice book…” Sheik added. 

“I don’t think Link knows how to read,” Rabia snarked. Kaikoura choked on her water and stifled her laugh in her hands. Ganondorf turned his face away to hide his grin. Link gave Rabia an affronted look. 

“I can… I can _read_!” he said. Rabia raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t even been here five minutes and you’re already being mean.” She shrugged. 

“Yeah, I thought you’d be used to this by now, to be honest.” Link scowled and picked up a pea from his plate, then flicked it at her. “Hey! Do you wanna start this, Link?!” She started to stand, but stilled when Zelda set a hand on her arm. 

“No. No, no, no. Knock it off, you two. No food fights right before the wedding, okay?” she patted Rabia’s arm. Rabia sat down with a sigh. 

“Okay… but can I punch him?” Rabia asked. 

“No!” Zelda said. “You might bruise your hand.” Link threw his hands up and Ganondorf let out a snort of laughter. 

“Oh, _that’s_ why she shouldn’t punch me?!” he cried. Zelda looked at him with her head tilted. 

“Oh! And you might bruise his face,” she added. Link sighed despairingly. 

“Yeah, you don’t want to make Zelda look bad at the wedding with a hideously bruised face,” Kaikoura added. 

“Wow, glad to see you’re all on my side…” Link grumbled. Rabia grinned. 

“All of those ideas sound fun. I mean, except the hiking part,” she started. Link grumbled to himself. “But I think Ganondorf and I are going to… kind of not do anything. For several hours. Yeah?” she looked up at Ganondorf. He nodded. 

“Yeah. Nothing. For several hours,” he grinned lasciviously. Rabia flushed and he laughed. 

“Eww, TMI!” Kaikoura cried. Zelda wrinkled her nose and nodded in agreement. 

“... I don’t get it,” Link said. Sheik turned to look at his friend incredulously. 

“Really, Link?” he asked. Link was about to retort, but Rabia cut him off. 

“That isn’t what I meant and he _knows_ it!” Rabia elbowed Ganondorf’s side lightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I haven’t seen you all week and you’re cute when you blush,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shook her head. 

“Alright, well I think we’re going to hang out. Maybe play Just Dance like Kaikoura suggested,” Zelda said. “So we’ll be around if you don’t want to do nothing for several hours. Otherwise, I suppose we’ll see you tonight for dinner,” she smiled and stood. The four of them left the room, chatting amicably with each other. Rabia and Ganondorf finished their meal and headed up to Rabia’s room for some desperately needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Rabia (main character/Ganondorf's fiancee); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hylian union. One more chapter to go!

March 15

The next morning was a blur. Ganondorf and Rabia woke at dawn and were ushered to separate rooms to get ready for the ceremony. From then on it was showering, hair and makeup, getting dressed, and the next thing Rabia knew she was standing in her dressing room, waiting for the procession to start. Zelda and Kaikoura were chattering away together and peaking out into the hallway where the rest of the wedding party was waiting, but Rabia didn’t hear a thing they said. 

“Shit,” she said quietly. “Shit, fuck, shit, what the hell am I doing!?” Her friends chattering stopped as they turned to stare at her. 

“I swear to the goddesses, Rabia… if I got up early this morning for you to back out because you’re a fucking chicken, I will _kill_ you,” Kaikoura said. Zelda gave her a harsh look, then turned to Rabia. 

“Hey, don’t freak out, Rabia,” she said soothingly. “It’ll be okay. He loves you… you love him, right?” she asked. Rabia nodded. “Okay, see? Nothing to worry about.” 

“You told me the same thing the last time I was in this position, Zelda,” Rabia said. “What if… what if he’s just using me? How do I know he’s not lying?” Rabia asked. 

“He’s not Finn,” Zelda said. “Has he ever lied to you, or done something that made you feel unsafe?” Rabia hesitated as her thoughts drifted back to November. Kaikoura frowned. “Rabia, if he’s ever done anything to you, we won’t stop you from walking away from this,” Kaikoura said. “But if he hasn’t… I think leaving would be a mistake.” Rabia took a deep breath. 

“You’re-you’re right. I’m being silly,” she said. “He’s not Finn.” Zelda smiled at her encouragingly, and then the music started. “Oh! It’s time. Are you ready?” she asked. Rabia took another deep breath and nodded. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Zelda poked her head out of the doorway until Perla started the procession down the aisle. Once she was seated, she was followed shortly by Ganondorf and Rob, who took their places at the altar. Zelda kissed Rabia’s cheek and Kaikoura squeezed her hand, then they slipped out of the dressing room and headed up the aisle to take their own places. Saul stepped into the room once they left and took Rabia’s hand. 

“You look beautiful,” he said as he pulled her into a gentle hug. “Are you ready?” Rabia nodded and returned the hug. 

“I’m ready,” she said. Saul took a deep breath and peeked out the door. 

“They’re lining up your brothers now,” he said. “I think we can wait in the foyer, if we’re careful not to be seen.” He led her out to the entry hall where her brothers were bouncing excited as they waited. 

Chase was clutching a basket of flowers and Lance was focusing on balancing wedding bands on a poofy red pillow. Cash waved at her excitedly as the the doors opened for them, causing a small laugh to ripple through the guests who had turned to watch. Sheik and Link led them down the aisle and, once the rings were handed off, to their seats. Saul took Rabia’s hand and led her down the aisle.  
  


All eyes turned to her as she walked down the aisle, but she hardly noticed the attention - she only had eyes for Ganondorf, and he only had eyes for her. At the altar, Saul nodded to Ganondorf once before releasing Rabia, then took his seat. Rabia handed her flowers to Kaikoura and the priest began to speak. 

“Friends, we are gathered here under the eyes of the goddesses to witness and bless the joining of Ganondorf Dragmire and Rabia Hudson in marriage…” Ganondorf was grinning almost stupidly and Rabia would have laughed, except she was certain that her expression mirrored his. 

“Rabia,” the priest started. She blinked and turned her attention to him. “Will you have Ganondorf to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” 

“I will.” 

“Ganondorf, will you have Rabia to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” 

“I will.” The priest smiled and turned to the people. 

“Let us pray. We praise the goddesses for their presence with us, and especially in this act of solemn promise…” As everyone bowed their heads, Rabia caught Rob’s eye behind Ganondorf’s shoulder. He made a face at her, and she had to hold her breath to keep from laughing. Ganondorf peeked up and raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head slightly. “...Farore, may you bless this couple with the courage to keep the sacred promise they make to one another today, and for the rest of their lives. Din, may you provide them with power and strength in their holy bond. Nayru, may you bless them with wisdom, so they may overcome any obstacle on this path. May the goddesses guide and teach this couple in all that they do, and bless this holy union.” It was a beautiful ceremony. Ganondorf and Rabia only had eyes for each other as they said their vows and exchanged their rings. The priest began another prayer, while the excitement mounted in the room. 

“May the goddesses bless this couple as they face life together in this world. Bless Ganondorf and Rabia as they assume their duties and privileges in their roles as husband and wife. Give them courage and strength of mind, body, and spirit to fulfill these tasks. Give them wisdom for the great decisions of life that are before them and their family. Ganondorf, Rabia,” he looked at each of them in turn. “You may now kiss one another.” A cheer erupted as the two embraced one another, and the priest announced, “I introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dragmire.” 

Ganondorf and Rabia hurried back down the aisle to the carriage that was waiting for them. There was going to be a reception, but they had to make it back to the valley and were unable to stay. Zelda followed them out and handed them food for the road with a wink, and then the carriage was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Rabia (main character/Ganondorf's wife); Kaikoura (Rabia's BFF/Sheik's wife); Finn (Rabia's ex - see Part 1); Saul (Rabia's father); Chase (Rabia's youngest brother); Lance (Rabia's younger brother); Rob (Rabia's older brother);


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gerudo wedding and coronation
> 
> my deepest apologies for the poems I wrote them in like, 3 minutes and they are not good rip
> 
> All Gerudo language courtesy of @gerudoshikyapril on Tumblr!
> 
> Please see the author's note for a sneak peak of Bound to the West: Queen of the Banished - Coming Soon

March 15 

It seemed like no time had passed when the carriage arrived at the valley. Rabia and Ganondorf had changed into more comfortable clothes in the carriage, which had resulted in awkward bumps and a lot of laughter. The carriage had barely stopped before the doors were opened and the two were pulled out by Nabooru and Aveil. After removing their rings and handing them to each other, the two were again ushered off to separate rooms where they were fussed over and dressed. Time passed as women hurried in and out and soon Rabia was back outside. 

It was early evening and the sun was starting to set. A sheer purple canopy was over the ceremony area, with white fairy lights draped on top. The aisle was dusted with pink rose petals up to the altar, where a gold blanket was spread over the ground. Behind the altar was a large fire, burning brightly in the golden light of the evening. A small group of women with instruments sat off to the side, and once everyone was in place, they started to play. 

Kamilah pulled Ganondorf from somewhere in the crowd. In place of his usual headdress, he was wearing the King’s crown. Kamilah linked arms with him and led him to the blanket. Ganondorf knelt, facing the aisle and his people, his back to the fire. 

Koume and Kotake joined Rabia, and linked their arms with hers. Kabira helped gather up Rabia’s skirt so it didn’t drag in the sand, and the four of them walked down the aisle together. Rabia knelt next to Ganondorf, facing the aisle. Nabooru stood between them, facing the people gathered, and began to speak. 

“My fellow Gerudo, we are gathered here today by the Blessing of Din to join King Ganondorf Dragmire and Rabia Mezovesto in matrimony…” Rabia tilted her head at the given name - she wasn’t certain what it meant. “...With full awareness, know that you are not only declaring your intent to be bound in marriage before your people, but that you speak that intent also to the goddess Din.” Nabooru looked at Ganondorf. 

“Ganondorf, do you take Rabia to be the wife of your days, the companion of your heart, and the friend of your life? To stand united in the face of adversity and bask together in the light of good fortune? With these words spoken and all those yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Rabia and join your life with hers?” 

“I do,” he answered. 

“Rabia, do you take Ganondorf to be the husband of your days, the companion of your heart, and the friend of your life? To stand united in the face of adversity and bask together in the light of good fortune? With these words spoken and all those yet unspoken, do you wish to marry Ganondorf and join your life with his?” 

“I do,” she replied.” 

“The bride and groom have each prepared a poem for each other,” Nabooru stated as she stepped back. Ganondorf took Rabia’s hand, and spoke his aloud.  
  
“You remind me of the sun.  
You draw me in with your light,  
inspire me with your passion,  
and warm me with your love.” Rabia smiled softly and squeezed his fingers, before saying her own.  
  
“Your heart beats like a drum,  
a rhythm my soul instinctually follows.  
My melody sings a song only for us,  
and your soul creates the perfect harmony.”  
  


Nabooru stepped forward again and handed each of them a ring, which they exchanged between each other. 

“May these rings remind you that your love, like the sun, warms all that it touches, like the moon, brightens up the night, like the north star, remains constant and steadfast,” she smiled at them. “Love is a force more formidable than any other, and although it joins you together as one, remember the gift of your individuality. Cherish and affirm your differences as you love each other. Be supportive of your strengths, and tender towards your weaknesses. Laugh together, cry together, be comforted by each other’s presence, and secure in each other’s absence. 

“To symbolize the importance of each of you within the marriage and the joining of your two lives into one marriage, three colors of sand will now be combined in the sand ceremony.” Nabooru set a low table between Ganondorf and Rabia, and set an empty, stoppered bottle onto it. She handed a vial of desert-gold sand to Ganondorf, and a vial of evening-purple sand to Rabia. She unstoppered the bottle between them. 

“We begin with a layer of white sand to symbolize the foundation of the relationship.” Nabooru poured a layer of white sand into the bottle. “Next, Ganondorf and Rabia will each separately pour their sand into the vase, symbolizing who they are as individuals.” She paused as Ganondorf poured in a layer of gold sand, followed by a layer of Rabia’s purple sand. “Now, they will pour together, blending their colors as a symbol of their joining together forever in love,” Nabooru said. Ganondorf and Rabia poured their remaining sand into the bottle together. “Finally, I will add another layer of white sand to represent you, the Gerudo people, supporting them in their marriage and holding them in love.” She poured the final layer of white into the bottle. 

“Though the bottle may be moved and the colors may shift and blend in new ways, the grains of sand cannot be separated. They will remain joined in a harmonious whole.” She stoppered the bottle and held it up so everyone could see. “May your love be as eternal and inseparable as the sand.” She moved the table and sand bottle aside and took her place back between them. “Today you have pledged yourselves to a lifetime of caring for one another. As you stand before us, it is our hope that you will go through life loving, trusting, and caring for one another, completely and forever. May the blessings of life, the joy of love, and the peace of truth be your constant companion, now and always, as husband and wife. You may seal this union with a kiss.” Ganondorf stood and swept Rabia up into his arms, kissing her deeply. The Gerudo cheered as they kissed, and a couple of them let out wolf whistles that had Rabia and Ganondorf laughing as they kissed twice more. Ganondorf released Rabia and offered her a hand as she knelt back down, this time in the center of the aisle with her head bowed. A hush grew over the crowd again. 

“Rabia, will you solemnly promise and swear to be true to the Gerudo people, confirm to them their old rights and privileges, and not take away from anyone what is rightfully there, except after proper verdict of law?” he asked. 

“I solemnly promise,” Rabia replied. 

“Will you to your power cause law and justice, in all that is fair and true, to be executed in all your judgements?” 

“I will.” 

“Will you, to your utmost power, protect the Realm, so that when the time comes you will leave your successors a strong people, as is their due?” Ganondorf asked. 

“All this I promise to do,” she answered. Nabooru stepped up to Ganondorf and handed him the Queen’s crown. Ganondorf gently tipped Rabia’s head up and ceremoniously placed the crown on her head. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet as the Gerudo cheered. 

The party moved from the canopy to the blazing fire behind the altar as the sun sunk below the sand dunes. Some women were dancing and drinking and playing music, others were eating. Ganondorf and Rabia had settled close together on their blanket in front of the fire, sharing a bite to eat with their mothers and Kabira. Once they were finished, they snuck away from the party to their carriage, and took off towards Lake Hylia for their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: Rabia (main character/Ganondorf's wife); Kamilah (Rabia's mom); Kabira (Ganondorf's daughter)
> 
> AN EXCERPT FROM BOUND TO THE WEST: QUEEN OF THE BANISHED - COMING SOON
> 
> “There’s also rumor of a shadow… a shadow that resembles Link here in Castle Town. Black, with glowing red eyes. Some people…” Sora paused as another guard walked by and lowered her voice again. “Some people think that… that Link’s dead, Ari. That he’s dead and the shadow is his ghost, haunting Castle Town and the castle grounds.” Ari went pale.
> 
> “Dead…?” Ari asked. “If he’s dead… then surely the Princess…” she shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> For my BFF, Shelby


End file.
